The Real Ritsuka
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: Misaki had pleaded and begged for her Ritsuka to come back, and now she has finally got her wish, but with the return of the "real" Ritsuka trouble by the names of Seimei, Nisei and Semptal Moon has come for LOVELESS. "Bring me OUR Ritsuka!"Soubi/Ritsuka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless if I did…. Well let's just say it would be bondage page to page!

I've just pulled an all-nighter the whole night I have been reading Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan's Loveless stories they are very good and addicting! If you haven't read one of her stories I suggest you do! Like NOW!

Summary: Misaki had pleaded and begged for her Ritsuka to come back, and now she has finally got her wish, but with the return of the "real" Ritsuka, trouble by the names of Seimei, Nisei and Semptal Moon has come for LOVELESS

* * *

"Mother! Please stop! Mother!" Ritsuka yelled at his mother begging her to cease her beatings.

"No! Give me back _my _Ritsuka!!!!" Misaki screamed chocking Ritsuka to silence his pleads. Ritsuka's vision danced before his eyes as the need for air became too great for him to bear; the minute Ritsuka was going to pass out Misaki threw him to the ground and began to kick him jolting away from peaceful sleep. After several minutes of abuse, Misaki left Ritsuka to drag himself to his room to tend to his wounds.

Ritsuka scrambled upstairs and into his room, he collapsed against the bed to tired to care he was bleeding, too tired to notice Soubi's presence in the room.

"Ritsuka…" The voice jolted Ritsuka to a calm spasm**(1)**, Ritsuka turned his head towards his blonde fighter and beckoned him over, Soubi approached the boy staring into his heliotrope**(2)** eyes, Ritsuka's eyes were shrouded in pain. Soubi leaned down and kissed his sacrifice gently, in response Ritsuka stared at him numbly and hissed as he tried to move closer to the fighter.

"Shhh…. Don't move…" Soubi walked towards the bedside table and pulled out a first aid kit from the drawer and began to address to Ritsuka's wounds.

Ritsuka watched him and smiled, Soubi was here for him as he always was, it was good to know that even with Seimei gone he still had Soubi, his brother's fighter, his brother's gift. He let himself get claimed by sleep as Soubi began to wrap up some wounds on his arm.

* * *

**(Ritsuka's Dreamland)**

_Ritsuka stared around the landscape, it was an ocean and he was standing on it, he looked forward to see a boy trapped within a glass sphere he had straight that was an off shade of black and his cat ears twitched from the spot on top of his head. The boy turned towards him to reveal heliotrope eyes, exactly like his._

"_I have come to take back a life that belongs to me," The boy said stroking Ritsuka's cheek. "I have let you live it for too long, my other self."_

"_My 0ther self? Does that mean...." Ritsuka trailed off at the thought of it, was he truly what mother begged for so much? Someone who was worth all this torture? Someone who Seimei loved completely? The person who was and always will be the real Ritsuka?_

"_Yes.. It seems that you are no idiot..." The "real" Ritsuka said. He reached out towards Ritsuka and his arm broke through the sphere, he grabbed Ritsuka's arm pulling him into the sphere will pushing himself out trapping Ritsuka in the sphere. "I am free and you no longer exist, the chains will bind you here as if in a spell battle it'll be painful but you know how it is, don't you? You kept our sanity safe and I kept the body alive along with the heart." The "real" Ritsuka kissed Ritsuka's cheek before forever trapping him in the sphere letting restriction hold him into place._

"_But you wanted your time in the real world, so I gave it to you, but now I want the body back! It's the price you know, for being born with two minds, two separate beings into one body!" The "real" Ritsuka sad before the dream world fell apart, leaving nothing but blackness._

* * *

**(The real world)**

Ritsuka's eyes snapped open as he looked around, it had been two years since he could see his room, he didn't know what happened the two years he was trapped with _their_ mind but he couldn't wait to figure out. He turned his head to an awaking figure, the man had long blonde hair and glass, but when his eyes opened Ritsuka was mystified transfixed by the mix of an ocean and a sky in this man's eyes. The man looked up and smiled, he reached up and kissed Ritsuka on the lips. Ritsuka's eyes widened in confusion, he was confused by the way the man looked at him and kissed him, the eyes and the kiss held so much love and yet he didn't even know the man's name.

"Thank you for the kiss, but I have a question. Who are you?" Ritsuka said staring at the beautiful man before him. The eyes that held so much love changed, they now held confusion and betrayal.

**(A/N I was going to end it here but decided against it… Everything above this A/N is the prologue)**

"Ritsuka? How could you not remember me? I'm Agatsuma Soubi, your fighter?" Soubi said, cupping Ritsuka cheek, as if to try help him remember through touch.

"I don't know who you are or what a fighter is but are you a friend of Seimei's?"

"Yes, I am…" Soubi stared at Ritsuka, there was something about seemed so different but Soubi couldn't put his finger on it.

"You are? But then where is Seimei if you are here?" Ritsuka asked, his eyes looking so much more naïve, not like before when they held darkness and pain, but yet had innocence in them.

"How could you not remember anything, Ritsuka?! Nothing about me or fighters, and you do not know of Seimei's death?!" Soubi yelled, Ritsuka's eyes seemed to snap when he spoke of Semei.

"How can Seimei be dead? When he's right behind you?"

* * *

Well that was a fail, you must all be confused but don't worry it will all be explained in due time…..

Please Rate, Review and Alert!

Love,

Xerxes Break


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOVELESS... It belongs to Yun Kouga….Pretty sure I spelt it wrong… PLEASE CORRECT ME!

I own the Nichi of Seven if you'd like to use it please ask me first!

And the thank you awards go to:

WitchGal, hotbudgie10, GaliStar07, Riaries and windygalia for reviewing!

Yuna13201, klagana1 and emerald and onyx for favoriting!

And the all important story alert goes to Grimangel1120!!! Congratulations all of you! You have all won Ritsuka plushies and Soubi cookies!

Both Ritsukas are oblivious to what happens in the dreamworld…

Summary: Misaki had pleaded and begged for her Ritsuka to come back, and now she has finally got her wish, but with the return of the "real" Ritsuka, trouble by the names of Seimei, Nisei and Semptal Moon has come for LOVELESS

* * *

**Last time on the Real Ritsuka!**

"_Ritsuka? How could you not remember me? I'm Agatsuma Soubi, your fighter?" Soubi said, cupping Ritsuka cheek, as if to try help him remember through touch._

"_I don't know who you are or what a fighter is but are you a friend of Seimei's?"_

"_Yes, I am…" Soubi stared at Ritsuka, there was something about seemed so different but Soubi couldn't put his finger on it._

"_You are? But then where is Seimei if you are here?" Ritsuka asked, his eyes looking so much more naïve, not like before when they held darkness and pain, but yet had innocence in them._

"_How could you not remember anything, Ritsuka?! Nothing about me or fighters, and you do not know of Seimei's death?!" Soubi yelled, Ritsuka's eyes seemed to snap when he spoke of Seimei._

"_How can Seimei be dead? When he's right behind you?"_

* * *

Soubi's head turned to see his god, Seimei standing there, he was alive and breathing, but how could that be possible, he died! Seimei smiled at Soubi and touched his cheek in a loving gesture then leaned up and whispered into Soubi's ear.

"Soubi, I order you to disappear from Ritsuka's life. This isn't the Ritsuka you know, this is what my mother calls the "real" Ritsuka, I will call you back into his life but for now disappear." Seimei whispered into Soubi's ear and as if he were possessed he walked away and disappeared.

"Seimei, who was that? He said he was your friend and my fighter, whatever that is…" Ritsuka said sweetly, hugging his brother oblivious to all that had happened since the "real" Ritsuka left, Seimei wasn't even sure if Ritsuka knew how old he was.

"He was just joking Ritsuka, just playing with you… Ritsuka, how old are you?" Seimei said politely, as if parent was asking their two-year old son how old he was for fun.

"I'm…" Ritsuka trailed off, his memory was fuzzy he could barely remember how to spell his own name, but of course he remembered Seimei, how could he forget him? "I don't remember…" Ritsuka whimpered quietly he was so confused his body ached and he could feel bandages on his face and body not knowing why he needed them or when he ever put them on.

"Your twelve Ritsuka, you must of hit your head pretty hard when you fell..." Seimei smiled at the last part, it was a lie, he knew the truth he knew why they changed places in the first place and he knew why there was two of them. "Ritsuka, I'm going somewhere, do you want to come with me?"

Seimei stroked Ritsuka's cheek and petted his ears, he knew that Ritsuka would say yes but this was just reinforcement, to make sure that he would come with him and his companion that was waiting in the car. Ritsuka nodded and leaned into Seimei's touch; he looked up at his brother and tried to stand up only to find himself collapsing from exhaustion, of course Ritsuka didn't know why he was exhausted but he did.

Seimei picked up Ritsuka bridal style and carried him into a car that was waiting outside; inside the car Ritsuka noticed a man with long black hair and no ears. Was this another one of Seimei's friends? Ritsuka could only sit and wonder.

"Ritsuka this is Nisei, he's a friend of mine." Seimei said buckling Ritsuka in before climbing into the car sitting beside Ritsuka, he laid Ritsuka's head in his lap and was able to coax him into a sleep. Seimei's once warm expression turned cold, as he looked out the window and called out his former fighter. Soubi appeared at Seimei's side within a heartbeat.

"Soubi, go to Ritsu tell him that I'm bringing him what he wanted, and tell him he better have my reward or you shall kill him, got it?" Seimei commanded, Soubi nodded and disappeared. Seimei turned towards Nisei. "Nisei drive towards Nichi of Seven we must inform our school of our find."

As Nisei began to drive, Seimei thought of the Nichi of Seven, it was like the Seven Voices Academy but different, it was a school that infused the powers of a fighter into a sacrifice or the powers of a sacrifice into a fighter, it was a great power but could only be utilized when one side of the unit died, this was greatly important because a sacrifice was able to use both the powers of a unit and vice versa. In the Nichi of Seven they taught both sides of the unit and when on the day you advance the stronger half gained the powers while the other side died.

Unless they were able to bring out their hidden powers sacrifices were useless and only needed to take battle damage but as some people might have noticed not all sacrifices were like that for Seimei had some power to him as did some other sacrifices it only appeared with those who sought to bring out their inner powers. The Nichi of Seven was based upon one unit on which the fighter died and at a young age he was given the fighter's soul so that he may be able to protect himself, for this unit was extremely important for it would change everything known about units. The unit that had been merged into one person had a flaw though since it was the first of its kind the sacrifice carrying both souls had two different minds instead of just the soul merging they stayed apart.

The unit was one of a kind and extremely dangerous Semptal moon wanted to destroy the unit before it got out of hands, but sadly they couldn't this unit was to change and help the world of units, but everyone feared the name of the unit and its meaning.

All of a sudden the car stopped breaking Seimei from his thoughts.

"We're here Seimei." Nisei said looking at his sacrifice. Seimei looked down at Ritsuka and smiled such an innocent boy holding such a dangerous curse.

The most feared unit in the world, the one of the special prophecy, the first merged unit, had a sad name, and an even sadder meaning. The unit's name was….

Loveless, to be without love.

* * *

I'm pretty sure I got the meaning wrong…..

I seriously do not like this chapter because of the block explanations!

Review, Favorite, Alert!

Hope you like it,

Xerxes Break


End file.
